Aprendiendo a ser
by Auras Hayumi
Summary: Soy una simple persona quien no conose los sentimientos.. debo..debo aprender de ellos.. sin embargo no lo lograre solo.. [shounen ai, Yaoi, KXR..] dejen RR nwn
1. Chapter 1

Y vine yo de nuevo (apuesto que nadie me extrañó) a atormentarlos nuevamente con una de mis dementes historias… denle las gracias a los CD's clasicos de mi papa… hmp…típicos italianos.. aquí los dejo, espero que les guste (aunque lo dudo)

Aclaraciones:

"…" cuando los personajes hablan

(…) comentarios míos

Pareja: Kai x Rei… y si no les gusta pues JODANSE!..ò0ó

Genero: Yaoi y creo que al final va a terminar siendo lemmon por política mía

Disclaimer: bue.. como todo mundo sabe bayblade es de Takao Aoki y no de Auras ..ui.. pobre de Ming Ming si así fuera

Dedicatoria: a todos los lectores que hayan abierto esta pagina para leer mis desgrasias de fics

Estoy tirado en mi cama con mis piernas extendidas y mis brazos ocultos bajo mi pecho desnudo. Toda mi habitación se encuentra en penumbras..todo oscuro, si acaso la mas mínima luz proveniente del baño..se me había olvidado apagarla antes de salir por haber buscados mis medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza, creo que estoy exagerando en tomar de estas.. pero me hacen olvidar y dormir mas tranquilo. Mis ojos se encuentran entrecerrados mientras escucho música de Chopin.. eso me tranquiliza.. a un lado de mi cama, en la mesita de noche, se encuentran mis medicinas, unas cuantas píldoras sueltas por mis descuidos, y junto a ellas una copa de vino tinto..espeso, de un color rojizo claro… amargo pero dulce a la vez.. una delicia.. Poco a poco escucho que la melodios música se va deteniendo mientras que otra exquisita pieza de piano comienza con su tonada… esta un poco mas aguda que la anterior..

Suspiro. Esto ya se esta volviendo un habito mío.. no se si es por la belleza de la tonada o si es por que te recordé.. por que sigues en mi mente…atormentándome pero a la vez embelleciendo mis días.. desde que te vi en aquella firma, me fuiste demasiado para obviar..a cada tanto te enviaba una mirada hasta una vez te envié una sonrisa. Quien diría que yo, Kai Hiwatari, le dedicara una sonrisa a alguien…y mas a un chico, a un chico, pero pese lo que eras, siempre me fuiste diferente a los demás, lo que se me fue extraño por que apenas pude saber tu nombre, Rei Kon, supuse que eras oriental. Me pareciste.. deseable.. si, te deseo.. y como no hacerlo.. te recuerdo a la perfección, ojos dorados tal sol, cabellos largos del mas hermoso color azabache, piel un tanto acanelada.. me pregunto si sabrá mejor de lo que se ve?..lo mas seguro es que así sea.. y algo que me atrajo mucho fue que tenía rasgos peculiarmente felinos, además de un gracioso colmillo que adornaba tus sensuales labios al sonreír.

Hace unas horas me enteré que mañana tendré que volver a verte para terminar el contrato con tu familia…que felicidad hubo en mi al enterarme, claro que no cambié mi expresión de frialdad, no puedo demostrar ningún otro sentimiento..según mi abuelo.. los sentimientos nos hacen débiles..pero jamás sabré si es verdad lo que dice si nunca los experimento.. comenzaré con ese al quien denominan como amor.. lo probaré contigo.. pero primero debo estar seguro de que lo que siento yo es lo mismo que tu sientes hacia mi.

Por que será que no te puedo olvidar, por que tu imagen sigue viva en mi mente, aun no lo comprendo..será lo que llaman amor a la primera vista..ja! ya debo estar delirando.. Se empieza a escuchar una melodía la quien conozco muy bien…la solía escuchar de pequeño.. es llamada 'Butterfly Etude'.. me gustaba oírla después de las clases particulares sobre negocios y finanzas que mi abuelo me daba diariamente.. esa canción fue la acompañante de toda mi soledad..adornaba el silencio con ella.. hablaba conmigo mismo sobre mis pesares al escucharla.. me recordaba a mi madre.. era feliz con ella..

Siento un nudo en mi garganta al pensar en ella..es mejor borrarla de mi memoria antes que ese sentimiento de soledad aparezca nuevamente.. no quiero sentirme solo otra vez..

Volteo mi cuerpo con pesadez quedando frente a frente al techo de mi habitación.. Subo una mano a la altura de mi pecho y con un dedo busco una cadena que cuelga de mi cuello. Al encontrarla la uso como guía para encontrar lo que buscaba y lo pongo a mi vista.. un pequeño relicario dorado con forma de ovalo, en el una crucecilla con varios detalles alrededor y unos cuantos detalles de rubí para terminar el decorado.. vuelvo a colocarlo sobre mi pecho sintiendo un ligero frío al sentir el metal junto a mi piel…aun no puedo abrirlo.. eso es otro sentimiento.. no tengo su denominación pero no me agrada sentirlo..

Debo ir descubriendo estos sentimientos que se me fueron celosamente prohibidos, pero necesito a un conocedor de estos…tal vez pueda pedirle su ayuda.. se ve que el es un vividor de experiencias con estos sentimientos.

Con mi mano derecha busco un reloj de muñeca en mi mesita y lo alzo a mi vista.. tuve que hacer un poco de esfuerzo en mi vista para divisar la hora..4:56 a.m., que hago despierto a estas horas!.. mi trabajo es en mas o menos tres horas.. siento otro sentimiento mas.. y con eso te recuerdo.. recuerdo cuando nos conocimos..

------------Flash back-----------

Me encuentro sentado en un gran sillón de un color azul marino, a mi lado derecho se encuentra mi abuelo.. hablando con un empresario que se presentaba ese día con toda facilidad, usando palabras elegante que estoy seguro aquel joven jamás en su vida escuchó y que dudo mucho que sepa su significado.. el hombre simplemente asentía o simplemente hacía algún gesto con la mano o alguna expresión facial…

Dejé hundir mi cuerpo en el cómodo mueble mientras enviaba una que otra mirada a las personas reunidas en aquella habitación… Sentía algo de pesadez en mi cuerpo…aun no se como se denomina este sentimiento.. si es que es un sentimiento.. realmente no me importa, pero desde que inicié estas 'clases' constructivas para empaparme de la información necesaria en cuanto a la empresa familia e sentido esto.. apoyo mi rostro sobre mi puño cerrado mientras entrecierro mis ojos con la esperanza de que al volver a abrirlos por completo, esta fiesterilla halla acabado. Pero al abrirlo veo algo que me llama mucho la atención, no era lo que me esperaba, sin embargo es hermoso.. no es tanto un algo..es mas un…alguien.. Una persona..para ser mas claro un joven…de mas o menos mi edad.. sonreía abiertamente hacia unos hombre de edad ya avanzada.. mis ojos no guardan la impresión que me ha dado al ver aquella imagen.. era hermoso.. si no se moviera diría que era una pintura creada por los mejores artistas que en el mundo halla existido.. una obra maestra del cielo..

En la mano derecha tiene al parecer un vino tinto.. mi licor preferido.. creo que ha notado mi mirada ya que se voltea a verme y me muestra una sonrisa a lo que yo le respondo con la misma.. tiempo ¿QUÉ?.. yo estoy sonriendo… por un chico!.. me estaré volviendo demente.

Por alguna razón siento la necesidad de hablarte.. de conocerte, pero al parecer mi abuelo hará ese trabajo. Ha dejado su platica con aquel empresario y ha llamado al chico por su apellido.. Kon.. y él simplemente pide el permiso para retirarse de aquella muchedumbre y camina con elegancia hacia mi abuelo. El le dice unas cuantas cosas a lo que el asiente y luego me voltea a ver.. me sobresalto en mi mismo asiento al sentir su mirada.. por que?.. no lo se… jamás me había ocurrido antes.. pero su mirada es.. fulminante se podría decir, sus ojos son algo que nunca en mi vida había presenciado… de un color ámbar brillante con una chispa de alegría siempre en ellos.. caminó junto a mi abuelo hacia mi por lo que yo simplemente miré hacia otro lado.

"Kai.." dijo la fría voz de mi abuelo, tratando de llamar mi atención "quiero presentarte a alguien"

Volteo a verlo mas mi mirada se detiene en aquel chico de mirada dorada..

"Kon, Rei.. mucho gusto" dice sonriéndome mientras me extiende una mano para saludarme

Normalmente nunca saludo con algún gesto a cualquier persona pero no logro controlar mi cuerpo..ahora mismo funciona por si solo..

"Hiwatari, Kai..igualmente" digo sin soltar su mano mientras mis ojos escarlatas exploran con profundidad aquellos cautivadores ojos.

Mi abuelo se aclara la garganta para llamar nuestra atención, a trabes de su acción soltamos nuestras manos y el voltea con un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas.. que será..estará enfermo?.. tal vez sea eso..

"Kai, La familia de Rei esta firmando un contrato con nuestra empresa y pensé que sería bueno que lo conozcas.." el hombre hablaba y hablaba mas yo solo le prestaba atención a él y a nadie mas..

----------------Fin del Flash back------------

Apenas puedo distinguirlos… se me hacen muy iguales, hace apenas un mes que acepté que tengo sentimientos como cualquier otro ser viviente en esta asquerosa tierra… algunos son tan similares..pero otros es una diferencia infinita.. Mi cabeza me vuelve a doler, me estoy desesperando…esto es demasiado para mi.. no puedo manejarlo solo.. debo tomar una píldora mas, con una mas podré volver a descansar un rato mas y pueda que al despertar este punzante dolor de cabeza se haya esfumado..

Pongo un par en mi boca y bebo de la copa de vino para pasarlas.. dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre mi cama sintiendo un ligero golpe al mi espalda chocar contra la colcha..

Mis ojos vuelven a ser pesados, parpadeo un par de veces antes del inevitable sueño ganarme y dejar mi mente en blanco..pero un último pensamiento pasa por mi mente.. tu imagen.. antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo..

TBC..

Alguien sabe el remedio contra la 'no poder escribir lemon' enfermedad.. TT he sido maldecida!.. debo yo no se que potocientos de lemons y no puedo seguir ninguno..por eso no he podido seguir con 'Tuyo' ya que el proximo cap. Hay lemon..u.u.. Espero que les haya gustado…y sigo dudandolo…pero espero sus RR.. Da svidan'ya!


	2. Te lo pido, pero no lo ruego

Aclaraciones:

"…" cuando los personajes hablan

(…) comentarios míos

Pareja: Kai x Rei… y si no les gusta pues, que hacen leyendo esto?.. ahí esta la puerta..

Genero: Shounen ai, Yaoi y creo que al final va a terminar siendo lemon por política mía

Disclaimer: bue.. como todo mundo sabe bayblade es de Takao Aoki y no de Auras ..ui.. pobre de Ming Ming si así fuera

Dedicatoria: a todos los lectores que hayan abierto esta pagina para leer mis desgracias de fics

Sinopsis: Kai Hiwattari, un chico de la mas alta sociedad rusa, él es poseedor de todo lo que se le plazca, a excepción de una cosa que es necesario para la vida de cualquiera…sentimientos.. ¿podrá el neko ayudarlo y enseñarle cada sentimiento que el conozca? (creo que los personajes están algo OOC)

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como lo supuse… cuatro horas exactas, ahora mismo me encuentro en mi elegante limosina negra estilo clásico, era amplia, suelo tapizado en rojo, hasta contaba con un mini-bar.

Observaba las afueras de la fría Rusia, su exquisita arquitectura, la nieve caía delicadamente sobre sus construcciones, árboles y personas quienes caminaban hacia sus trabajos, alguno que otro, se detenían a admirar mi auto sabiendo que yo me encontraba adentro. Les desvié la mirada.

Cerré mis rojizas orbes al notar que el auto se iba deteniendo poco a poco. Al sentir que se detenía por completo, esperé hasta escuchar el sonido caracterÍstico de la puerta al abrirse y salir con dirección hacia la oficina de juntas.

"Buenos días, joven Hiwatari" me saludó la recepcionista. No conteste, no le encontré el sentido para ser amable, eso no nos salvaría de la inevitable muerte, algo que he estado esperando hace ya un tiempo. Lo se, que hace un chico como yo.. con todo lo que se pueda querer, deseando que su muerte llegue pronto; pues mi vida es muy aburrida, llega a los extremos de eso que se llama aburrimiento, sin mis sentimientos siento..o no siento… ser nadie.

Ya me encuentro al frente de las puertas del salón en donde nos reuniremos.. el guardia de la puerta me dice que aun no ha llegado mi abuelo, pero decido esperarlo adentro.. es mejor que estar parado en la puerta como este sujeto.. Él me abre la puerta dejándome entrar y lo veo..

End's Pov Kai..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov Rei..

'Creo que llegué demasiado temprano, nadie se encuentra en esta habitación!"

Me veo sentado con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio, sobre la mesa de reunión, mientras mi mirada se pierde entre los copos de nieve y mis manos mueven entre sus dedos un lápiz, en clara muerta de que estoy aburrido.. (ok.. aquí todo el mundo esta aburrido)

Pasan unos minutos en lo que nada ocurre, pero luego de un tiempo escucho el rechinar de una de las sillas de cuero negro.. Volteó mi cabeza para encarar al recién llegado y nuevamente me encuentro con esos rubíes.. unos ojos que me habían impresionado de sobremanera, ellos..no mostraban sentimiento alguno.. nada.. era como un cuerpo sin alma, y vaya cuerpo!.. je, que cosas digo.. ahora me siento algo avergonzado por la posición me encuentro.. apoyo mis manos en el borde de la mesa y me dispongo a bajar de ella pero su fría voz me detiene..

"si estabas cómodo ahí, no tenías por que moverte.." dijo como si nada.

"pero, me sentiría… avergonzado si me quedo así, es mala educación" digo bajando el resto de mi cuerpo de la mesa y volteo a verlo para mostrarle una sonrisa.

"avergonzado?" ee..como?.. miro su rostro y al parecer no bromea, se ve.. confundido..

"si, yo no me siento muy a gusto estando así en lugares que no son mi hogar.. no es correcto" apunté y lo volví a mirar, ahora se veía mas extrañado..

"no.. no es eso.. que es.." no entiendo que me trata de decir.. si no es eso lo que quiere que le diga, que mas?.."que es avergonzado..?"

"como?" debe estar tomándome el pelo.. quien no sabe que es estar avergonzado!

"me puedes explicar, que es avergonzado?.." miro su rostro y sigue sin bromear.. que extraño es este sujeto, observo que me hace un gesto de mano para que me siente a su lado.. camino con pasos inseguros hacia la silla y me siento en ella con toda elegancia al estar al frente.

"pues.. avergonzado es tener pena de algo…es decir pena ante el pudor, humillación o timidez" expliqué con todo lo sabía del tema.. pero mientras lo hacía una duda cruzó mi mente..

"joven Hiwatari.."lo llamo

"puedes llamarme Kai…supongo.." ee..bueno, eso fue algo inesperado.. y por que supone, veo que no es muy seguro consigo mismo.

"bueno…Kai, por que me preguntas eso?" pregunté con interés.

"por que no lo sabía y quería saber.."me respondió cruzando sus brazos y reclinando un poco hacia atrás su silla.. "¿algún problema?"

"eh..no, claro que no.. pero no es una pregunta muy común, normalmente todos sabes que es ese sentimiento, no?" digo, colocando mis codos sobre la mesa y apoyando mi cabeza contra mis manos en forma de interés.

"hm.. todos, estas seguro de eso.." me pregunta recostándose mas en el sillón

"bueno.. no se si todos, pero la gran mayoría.."dije, jugando un poco con mi cabello con algo de nerviosismo.

"y si dijera, claro..hipotéticamente hablando, que no supiera sobre sentimientos, que dirías?" volvió a preguntar..

Comienzo a pensar que esto no es tan hipotético como debería ser, pero sería casi imposible, no he conocido a nadie que no sepa nada sobre sentimientos.. este chico es tan…misterioso.. porque no le dirían, no se, sus familiares o tutores escolares, que es un simple sentimiento como la vergüenza…y si el no sabe sobre vergüenza, que mas no sabrá..

"pues..diría que buscara a alguien conocedor sobre los sentimientos" digo, dejando en claro que quiero ser yo..claro, pensarán que es muy temprano hacer estas cosas.. digo, lo he visto solo en dos ocasiones aunque siempre lo he recordado.. jamás me había sentido así.. o si lo he hecho.. tal vez, si lo recuerdo, este sentimiento lo he tenido antes pero, no recuerdo con quien..

"y conoces a alguien que me enseñara sobre sentimientos.." dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"si, Kai, solo que dudo que vengan a Rusia para enseñarte" digo con gracia.

"hm.. tienes razón, pero si encuentro a alguien que se encuentre aquí mismo" veo que sus rubíes ojos se posan sobre mi

Yo me sobresalto en mi asiento al sentir su fugaz mirada viéndome fijamente.. miro sus ojos y siguen sin expresión, realmente me habla enserio; reflexiono un poco la frase anterior dicha por el y tomo mas en cuenta sus ultimas palabras, lo miro con algo de sorpresa y me señalo a mi mismo con algo de duda a lo que el me asiente con su rostro siempre en estado neutro..

"Pero, si yo vivo en China.." y ciertamente… solo había venido en nombre de mis padres para cerrar un contrato que tenían con esta empresa, luego de cerrarlo era evidente que volviese a mi país natal. "eso sería un inconveniente" comento luego.

Me vuelve a mirar y alza una ceja, un ligero tono carmesí se acopla en mis mejillas a lo que evado su mirada, mirando hacia la ventana que contemplaba antes de que el llegara..por que lo hice…que idea voy a tener yo!..ni la mas mínima..

"tu estas aquí..y me encargaré de que te quedes.." me dijo, sorprendiéndome, me vuelvo para encararlo y lo miro con algo de enfado.. si lo acabo de conocer, además no puede obligarme a quedarme contra mi voluntad. Abro mi boca para reclamarle pero dirijo mi atención la puerta al escuchar como esta empieza a abrirse..prefiero no decir nada, luego habrá tiempo para las palabras.

"Kon, nieto, veo que llegaron mas temprano de lo que deberían.." dijo el recién llegado, siendo seguido por varios empresarios quienes fueron acomodándose en los alrededores de la mesa y el señor Hiwatari, sentarse en el otro extremo de la mesa justamente al frente de Kai.

"eso me agrada" comentó el anciano, mostrándonos una sonrisa torcida.

Ese hombre no es una bueno persona, es mi intuición la que me lo dice y he de presumir que mis intuiciones nunca me han fallado, hay algo que no me agrada en absoluto de ese hombre… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre él.

"bien caballeros, creo que deberíamos iniciar con nuestro tema anteriormente mencionado.." blah, blah, blah… va a seguir hablando así, jamás terminaremos con esto, solo debo leer y firmar el maldito documento y listo, terminamos con esto.

Me recuesto con pereza y pesadez en el respaldar de la silla y doy un resoplón, tengo suerte de que todos estos hipócritas estén fingiendo prestarle atención al anciano o sino ya me hubieran llamado la atención.

Por mi mente vuelve a pasar la petición del chico de lindos ojos carmines, quedarme aquí matándome de frío no es una muy buena idea, pero eso me alejaría por un tiempo de la mujerzuela esa con el fetiche hacia el rosado, y por desgracia, a mi.. además estar tiempo con Kai no suena tan malo, se ve que es una 'buena' persona.. a pesar de su seriedad y frialdad.. y nadie puede negar que el hombre es sexy.. sonrío ante mis pensamientos.

Lo llego a mirar de reojo, jurando que el mira hacia otro lado, pero para mi sorpresa me mira a mi, por lo que esa mirada que se suponía, era de solo unos segundos, que quedo congelada viendo en dirección hacia sus rojizas orbes.. realmente son bella, casi como los mismos rubíes, su mirada es tan intensa que por un lapso de tiempo siento como si ellos quisieran penetrar mis ojos. Parpadeo un par de veces, para volver en si después de haberme hipnotizado con tales joyas.

Pasa el tiempo después de ese improvisto, y observo que me pasan el bendito y aclamado contrato. Lo leo para asegurarme de que estos rusos no sean tan malditos como para ponerme una trampa en letras pequeñas y en ruso.. veo que todo esta en orden así que me dispongo a firmar.

Escucho los ridículos aplausos de los empresarios al yo terminar de firmar, que patéticos..Ahora que todos se estan dispersando vuelvo a mirar hacia la silla en donde se hallaba Kai, pero ahí no se encontraba. Lo busque con la mirada entre toda la multitud pero al parecer ya se había ido. Recojo unos cuantos papeles antes de separarme por completo del respaldar de la silla y escucho la aclaración de una garganta de tras mío para llamar mi atención, volteo para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba él..tan serio como el día en el que lo conocí..

"que dices?" va directamente al grano, justo en donde habíamos quedado en nuestra conversación anterior.

Aun me siento inseguro de mi respuesta.. no se si es la correcta pero ya veremos si el destino acierta con migo..aunque no seré nada blando con él..

"me parece una petición algo extraña, pero veré que puedo hacer.. para alargar el tiempo de mi estadía aquí.." digo con toda elegancia y finalizo con una de mis típicas sonrisas.

El no dice nada.. solo un pequeño gesto con los labios que le consideraré como una expresión de felicidad..no pediré mas, creeré en su palabra.. si el fue negado a saber que son los sentimientos debió ser por alguna razón planteada no, además, el parece ser.. lo que se podría decir amigable, solo que no encuentra la manera de expresarse bien..

Esta página de mi historia va a ser nueva, una totalmente en blanco.. creo que esta estadía en Moscú va a ser algo mas de lo que yo espero.. pero, porque presiento esto.. quien eres tu, Kai Hiwatari..

TBC..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo se.. tarde en actualizarlo.. pero es que tengo este problema entre grupos de amigas y no tengo la menor idea de solucionarlo.. Además, este bimestre, que es el último del año, se ha vuelto mas corto y atareado de lo que debería ser… por ejemplo.. esta semana es la semana cultural como conmemoración a Isaac Rabin.. seh.. estoy en una escuela judía.. pero la mayoría de sus alumnos son catolicos, cristianos u o evangelicos.. yo no soy ninguno.. ni judía.. ¬¬.. pero este viernes es la UNICA feria que hay en el colegio en TODO el año escolar.. se llama "la feria galla".. y como su nombre, es una feria en donde TODO es gallo XDD.. es divertido!.. bueno aquí tengo las respuestas de los RR del cap. Pasado:

Neko-ili: no, no lo drogue.. bueno…en ese capitulo XD, me agrada que te alla gustado, gracias por el RR querida, espero que sigas leyendo esto..

Rayka Youko Karuma: n/n me siento alagada.. que bien que te este gustando y..creo que ya notaste como adoro esta pareja.. gracias por el RR querida!

Nekot: querida, debemos enviar nuestra sangre hacia algun hospital para saber bien que es lo que nos ocurre; sip..en este capi ya se vieron..XD y creo que se veran por el resto de sus vidas..gracias por el RR

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: arg, no hay remenio para esto TT.. pobre de nosotras, enfermas de esta maldita enfermedad. en serio te gusto?.. nwn que bien!.. gracias por el RR!

Bue..Da svidan'ya!.. y dejen RR!


End file.
